Aitsu no Daihonmei - Story Collection
by Sieris
Summary: Here is a collection of short stories about "ugly" Yoshida and "beautiful" Satou.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Aitsu no Daihonmei. These stories are non-profit and fan-made.**

**Warnings: Content will contain BoyXBoy, cursing and minor violence.**

**Pairings: Satou X Yoshida**

**Rating: T**

**Author's note: I apologize if there are spelling and grammar corrections I missed. I'm currently looking for an editor.**

**Aitsu no Daihonmei - Story Collection**

* * *

><p>Story #1<p>

Yoshida's House - Part One

Yoshida gazed out the school window in deep thought. "_How did I get myself into this mess?_" He sighed and uncochusly ran a hand through his dark hair. Uncaring of the teachers lesson in English, he glanced over his shoulder to look directly at the source of his problems, Satou. Satou was a handsome boy who held the attention of every single girl in the classroom and was much taller than your average high schooler. Yoshida, was the exact opposite. He was short, shorter than most girls with an ugly face and considered the laughingstock of school, along with his two best friends.

Yoshida glared stubbornly at his taller classmate for a multitude of reasons. "_Why do I always fall for the tricks he pulls on me?_" The distressed boy questioned to himself. He looked at the clock. School was almost over. He looked back at Satou. "_Maybe... Maybe I can sneak out the back door of school and Satou won't notice._" It was wishful thinking really, but Yoshida needed some hope of escape. He peaked at the clock again. Two minutes left. He could do it! He would run for the door and dash out of the building before anyone else! No problem…

Finally the bell rang. "Alright that's everything," said their teacher wrapping up their last lesson. "Be sure to hand in your assignments at the start of class tomorrow!" Yoshida already had his materials in hand and was just inches away from the door when someone snatched the back of his shirt stopping him in his tracks.

"Yoshida~!" Sang Satou. He had a tight hold on the shorter boy's uniform and was keeping him from sprinting through his escape route. Sweat ran down the side of Yoshida's face. He had been so close... Satou turned to some cute girls standing patiently behind them. Hopefulness gleamed in their bashful eyes. "I'm so sorry ladies," Satou apologized smoothly. "I'll be going over to Yoshida's house today so I wont be able to hangout with any of you this afternoon." He smiled sweetly to them.

"What?!" The girls whined. Yoshida groaned and covered his unitrative face in his hands as the girl's gleaming eye's turned into glares fury. He could feel their hatred towards him oozing off of them in unbearable waves. There was no avoiding it now. Honestly Yoshida was surprised he was lasting this long against Satou's fan-girls. He couldn't believe they hadn't caught on yet. If they ever did… well he didn't want to think about it.

Satou smirked. "We'll be on our way now." He said politely to the furious group of schoolgirls.

As fast as their anger emerged it was just as quickly washed away by the sound of the mans sweet voice. Then the "innocent" girls smiled back. "See you later!" They swooned as the handsomest boy in school waved goodbye to them.

Befor Yoshida could comprehend what was going on, Satou had grabbed his small hand and whisked him out of the building. A dust of pink unwillingly creeped onto Yoshidas pale cheeks. "Would you let go already!" He huffed trying to release himself from Satou's tight grip. This was so embarrassing.

"Let go?" Satou turned letting the sunlight bounce off his face and highlight his overly handsome features as he dragged the poor boy brutally behind him. "But then you'd run off without keeping your promise! Besides, it's best we hold hands so you don't get lost."

"I'm not a five year old!" Yoshida tried to break free. "_Why do I let him do this to me!_" He wondered.

Satou pulled harder. "Really? You're around the same height as a five year old." His smile turned into a sadistic smirk.

"_Thats it!_" Thought Yoshida. Hes almond shaped eyes flared at Satou. "_I really hate this guy!_" Yoshida gave up the struggle after being pulled like a toddler for a block, and ended up leading the way himself, like Satou wanted. As Yoshida's apartment at last came in view he blushed and silently prayed that his mom would be late returning home from her part-time job that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I love constructive criticism so please review!<strong>


End file.
